


Shade

by Honeystripe04



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Alphys también, F/F, Undyne depresiva, Yuri, a Undyne la violan, no lemmon, underswap - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeystripe04/pseuds/Honeystripe04
Summary: 《Undyne, ¿Por qué te ocultas en las sombras?Eres inteligente, apasionada y bonita.No como yo; una lagarta llena de cicatrices, grasa y ambición.Por favor, Undyne, no te ocultes más. ¿Acaso no confías más en mi?《





	1. 0

Leaffalls siempre era un lindo lugar para visitar.

Sus ríos y lagunas, las hojas secas cayendo de los robustos árboles, la soledad...

Lo último se encontraba más en una zona específica, el vertedero.

Por eso, Alphys siempre lo visitaba. Soledad... era lo que ella necesitaba a veces.

" _Una inútil bola de grasa..._ " Pensaba cada vez que iba allí.

Era la capitana de la Guardia Real, sí, pero la insultaban de igual forma. Por su estatura, y por su obsesión con la comida.

No podía evitarlo, y no sabía siquiera el por qué.

A cada visita, un paso más cerca del abismo.

" _Nadie extrañará a una ambiciosa, mandona e inútil bola de grasa..._ " pensó.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que iba a ese lugar. Se sentía cómoda entre la basura, ya que era su familia.

Un paso. Un sólo paso sería suficiente para que la reptil cayera como una hoja de otoño.

Pero un ángel azul tocó su hombro, sorprendiéndola.

-N-no deberías estar tan cerca de la orilla, p-podrías resbalar-. Ella le dio una mirada preocupada, una que no recibía desde hace tiempo.

Una mirada de tristeza, mezclada con silencio, fue lo que la chica pez recibió.

Y allí fue cuando lo entendió; planeaba resbalar. Pero ella no lo permitiría, no permitiría que otro monstruo sufriera ante sus ojos.

-S-soy Undyne, ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Alphys.

-E-es un nombre bonito...

Ambas se miraron, una con más tristeza que la otra.

-V-vaya, llevamos un buen rato aquí. ¿Q-quieres ver algo de anime?

-¿Qué es un... "anime"?-preguntó la mayor, había oído esa palabra antes.

-E-es cómo unos cartoons... p-pero más variado y de más duración- respondió Undyne mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

-Está bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...

Y una nueva amistad surgió ese día. ¿O algo más?


	2. 1

Undyne y Alphys se encontraban en el vertedero todo el tiempo. Para conversar, o para disfrutar de la compañía de alguien que se preocupara por cada una.

Porque ambas sabían que la otra estaba triste, y ambas querían ayudarse mutuamente. Aunque tristeza, combinada con tristeza, no formaba alegría.

Pero tenían algo que las entretenía; anime.

Cuando una comenzaba a lagrimear de la nada, veían anime. Las hacía sentir felices, como si fueran las protagonistas de algo entretenido.

Amaban el anime, el silencio y las papitas. Así que, cuando se juntaban, disfrutaban de estas cosas.

Pero no era como si Alphys, al entrar al laboratorio de Undyne, pidiera ver anime. No, entraba y se ponían a conversar sobre el día de ambas.

Y Undyne, al llevar películas y dvds para sus pijamadas mensuales, también conversaba.

Una vez, la chica pez no había llevado nada. Llegó sollozando, a lo que la guerrera no tuvo dudas en darle un abrazo apenas entró.

Acarició su cabello, intentando consolarla.

-¿Qué pasó, Undyne?-la mencionada correspondió el abrazo, llorando aún más. -Undyne, tranquila, ya estás bien. Puedes confiar en mi.

Undyne no respondió, sólo se aferró más a Alphys.

-T-tengo miedo, Alphys... N-no me sueltes, por favor- fue lo único que le dijo luego de calmarse un poco.

-No te soltaré, Undyne. Nunca.

-G-gracias...-.La chica pez sonrió levemente, y la guerrera la imitó. Undyne suspiró. - E-el problema es... soy...-. Ella negó varias veces con su cabeza. -No importa.

-Undyne, sí que importa, entraste llorando- dijo calmadamente la guerrera.

-N-no... Soy una idiota, e-eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-H-hice algo malo...

-¿Quieres contarme?

-No merezco que me trates tan bien...-. Undyne estaba pensando en voz alta, e ignoró la pregunta de la de menor estatura.- E-ellos están sufriendo...

-¿Quienes? Undyne, ¿Qué te pasa?

La mencionada sólo cerró sus ojos, poniendo su cabeza sobre la de Alphys.

Y, luego, se quedó a dormir.


	3. 2

Undyne no podía dejar de pensar en su mejor amiga.

Sus relucientes escamas, su sonrisa, su forma de hablar...

Ella creyó que sólo era porque Alphys siempre la andaba cuidando, cosa que la salvó más de una vez, así que sólo estaba muy agradecida.

Pero se encontró a si misma escribiendo "Alphys" en todas partes, junto a dibujos de la reptil.

Pero tiró los papeles en los que había garabateado, no podía enamorarse de su amiga. Arruinaría su amistad.

Pero era muy tarde, ya tenía un crush.

Alphys siempre era despertada por las llamadas de su amiga.

"¡A-Alphys, se te va a hacer tarde!"

"S-sólo quería saber cómo estará el clima... ¿Sabes cómo estará el clima, A-Alphys?"

"¡Encontré un nuevo anime!"

"¡Alphys! ¿Qué tal? "

Esas eran sus excusas más frecuentes.

Claro que esto no le molestaba, normalmente se olvidaba de poner el despertador, y mágicamente se despertaba temprano.

Undyne tocó la puerta, esperando respuesta de Alphys.

Pero, al ver que tardaba tanto, miró la parte trasera de la casa.

Su crush estaba entrenando a un esqueleto de ropa azul, mientras que otro Papyrus, con su típica sudadera naranja, los observaba.

La científica frunció el seño con algo de ira. No sabía por qué, pero quería que el más bajo de los hermanos se alejara de Alphys.

Gruñó un poco, no tan fuerte para que los que entrenaban la oyeran, pero si lo suficiente para que Papyrus la escuchara.

Él se acercó a la chica pez, sonriendo de forma divertida.

-hola, Undyne-.La mencionada no respondió, tenía la vista fija en el menor de los esqueletos.-¿qué pasa, por qué miras tanto a Sans? ¿acaso te gusta?

-No, Papyrus, no me gusta Sans-dijo luego de un rato a regañadientes.

-¿entonces por qué lo miras tanto, eh? ¿celosa de un pequeñín?

-N-no seas tonto...

\- admitelo, te gusta Alphys.

-¡N-no!

-tú sólo sales de tu laboratorio para comprar comida, no para visitar a tus amigos- el tono de Papyrus era tranquilo, aún cuando le reprochaba.

Undyne sólo se sonrojó.

-¡Hey, hola nerd!-. Alphys y Sans ya habían terminado de entrenar.

\- H-Hola, Alphys, ¿C-cómo estás?

-Pues bien.

Y así, siguieron conversando un buen rato.

-PAPYRUS, ¿QUIÉN ERA ELLA?

-ella es la futura novia de Alphys.


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo.

Alphys se había reunido con su "familia". Pero sin Undyne.

La tristeza decidió acompañarla aquel día, combinado con la muerte del quinto humano.

¿Por qué estaba triste, si su alma serviría para liberar a los monstruos?

Casi perdía a su mejor amiga.

El perseverante humano logró engañar a la científica para que le llevara a su laboratorio.

Todos los que habían caído antes eran niños.

¿Por qué es importante?

Este no lo era, y tenía planes oscuros para Undyne.

Casi los cumple.

La guerrera había ido al laboratorio de la chica pez, para mostrarle un anime que le había regalado su "familia".

La puerta estaba cerrada. Undyne tenía cámaras en la entrada, y siempre tenía las puertas abiertas para Alphys. "Qué extraño..." pensó la reptil.

Por suerte, la científica le había dado a la guerrera una llave de emergencia.

Y, esta, la usó.

Al entrar, vio que todas las cosas estaban en el piso. Raro de Undyne, ella era amante de la limpieza y simetría.

Allí fue cuando escuchó un grito de dolor, proveniente de su amiga.

-¡Undyne!-. La reptil abrió la puerta del almacén, pero no había nadie allí. -¡U-Undyne! ¿Dónde estás? -. Otro grito. Venía de la habitación de la chica pez.

Abrió la puerta de un empujón, y sus escamas pasaron de amarillo profundo a casi blanco.

El quinto humano, el cual había entablado una amistad con la guerrera, estaba sobre Undyne. Ambos sin ropa.

Pero la científica tenía lágrimas y algo de sangre, cosa que enfureció a la reptil.

Ella empujó al más alto, acorralándolo en la pared más cercana.

Su cara era de terror. La de ella era de furia.

Sin advertencia, le clavó un hacha en medio del pecho.

Dos veces.

Las necesarias para que un alma morada se hiciera ver.

Undyne lloró sin poder controlarse. Y cuando Alphys le fue a dar un abrazo, ella le apartó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y temblaba.

-U-Undyne-. Al escuchar la voz de la guerrera, la mencionada le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-A-Alphys... s-soy una idiota- logró decir luego de un largo rato.

-No, no lo eres, él te engañó. Tranquila... de menor estatura comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga, cómo siempre hacia al verla triste.

-S-soy una idiota, p-por d-dejarme engañar.

-No, la idiota soy yo. Él me ligó como diez veces cada cinco minutos, y no me dijo cosas que entendería Sans... D-debí haber evitado que llegara a Coldsea.

Cuando Undyne se durmió, Alphys le llevó el alma a Toriel y visitó a su "familia''.

Pero antes de que diera su último paso, recordó algo.

Una mirada de preocupación.

Y, de nuevo, un ángel azul evitó que cayera en la cascada.


	5. 4

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde la muerte del quinto humano. Undyne apenas salía para comprar cosas y visitar a su mejor amiga. Pero ahora, mandaba a Napstabot a que le comprara comida. Él iba, bastante feliz de que ella le pidiera algo.

Alphys la visitaba todo el tiempo, tratando de no clavarle las garras al robot. Sentía que él robaba toda la atención de la menor.

Lo veía siempre que iba al laboratorio. Tan cerca de Undyne, trayéndole regalos de la nada... "¡Él está ligándole!" Pensó con furia.

Ella era su mejor amiga. No iba a dejar que él le hiciera lo que se le diera la gana.

Undyne era muy tierna, demasiado para los gustos lujuriosos de Napstabot.

El robot notó que lo miraba Alphys. Le sonrió, y ella gruñó un poco.

Entonces, lo entendió. Ella estaba enamorada de Undyne, así como Undyne estaba enamorada de ella.

Evitó reírse. La guerrera era muy bruta para la chica pez.

Alphys no iba a salir con Undyne. Él lo haría.

Aunque tuviera que mentirle a la científica.


	6. 5

Napstabot ya tenía un plan para quitar a Alphys del camino.

Pero, para eso, debía hacer que Undyne dijera algunas cosas.

Vio a la chica pez abrazando un peluche de un dinosaurio amarillo.

Prendió su función "grabador, nyah~", y se le acercó.

-¡HOLA, UDNYNE!

-Napstabot, mi nombre es Undyne.

-PUES QUERÍA SABER QUÉ ES ESO QUE TIENES EN TUS MANOS.

La chica pez ocultó el muñeco detrás de ella, sonrojada.

-E-es un muñeco que me d-dio Papyrus.

-¿PAPYRUS, EH? ¿ÉL TE GUSTA?

-¡N-no!

-¿AH, NO?

-¡T-tu sabes que me gusta A-Alphys, no me gusta P-Papyrus!-chilló Undyne completamente roja.

-¿POR QUÉ TE DIO PAPYRUS ESE MUÑECO? ¿ACASO TE SENTÍAS SOLA DURANTE LA NOCHE?-. Undyne estaba más que roja.

-¡N-Napstabot, deja de creer q-que Papyrus y yo somos n-novios!

-SE VEN TAN LINDOS JUNTOS...-. Cuando la azulada levantó su armario, él huyó.

-¡NGGGAAHHH!-. Él huyó, sí, pero Undyne lo persiguió con el armario en mano, hubo veces en las que se lo lanzó.

Con todo lo que tenía grabado, el robot comenzó a trabajar. Una ventaja de ser dj, es que puedes cambiar los diálogos de la gente en los audios.

-¡HOLA, ALPHYSY!-. Napstabot había terminado su edición, así que ahora iba a hacer otra.

-¿Qué quieres, hojalata?- gruñó la de menor estatura.

-PUES QUERÍA SABER... ¿POR QUÉ TE JUNTAS TANTO CON UNDYNE? ¿ES SÓLO POR EL ANIME?

-No, pendejo, no me junto con Undyne sólo por el anime.

-OH... ¡PUES GRACIAS POR TU RESPUESTA!-. El robot blanco se fue, "olvidándose" de un CD.

-¿Qué me ha dejado?-. La guerrera puso el CD en el reproductor de CD's, y lo que escuchó le partió el corazón.

"-A mí no me gusta Alphys, Napstabot. Papyrus y yo somos novios." Era la voz de Undyne.

"Undyne no me quiere. Sólo quiere jugar con mis sentimientos...eso debe ser." Pensó Alphys. Lloró un poco. "No sé por qué me emocioné tanto, nadie puede querer a una estúpida bola de grasa."

Iba a visitar a su "familia", pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¡ALPHYS!-. Antes de que Sans terminara una frase siquiera, ella lo hizo a un lado y siguió caminando.-¡ALPHYS! ¿QUÉ PASA?

A la reptil no le importaba nada ya, la única persona en la que había confiado tanto como para hacerle cosquillas con su cola o había mentido.

Así que siguió su camino, con un esqueleto pisando sus talones e intentando hacerla reaccionar.


	7. 6

Al llegar al vertedero, la reptil creyó que no habría nadie más que ella(y Sans).

Pero se equivocó; Undyne estaba por tirarse.

Ambas cruzaron miradas, y comenzaron a llorar.

La reptil soltó un gruñido algo ahogado por las lágrimas, y cayó de rodillas al piso.

-¿¡P-por qué juega con mis s-sentimientos!?- gritó con voz media ronca la reptil.

-¡E-eres t-tú la que m-me habla por e-el anime!- respondió, con algunos mocos, Undyne.

-¡E-eso no es c-cierto, Doctora Undyne! ¿¡Q-quién mierda l-le dijo eso!?

-N-Napstabot... me puso un audio e-en el que lo d-decías. ¿A-ahora me dirás q-que mintió?

-E-esa hojalata... m-me dio un CD en el que decías q-que s-salías con Papyrus.

-¡J-joder, Alphys, y-ya te lo he d-dicho! ¡S-soy lesbiana!

Entonces, la reptil invocó su hacha, y sonrió con algo de odio.

-¿A-Alphys?

La mencionada saltó. Pero su hacha no tocó el cuerpo de la más alta.

Sus labios se juntaron con los de la científica, en un corto beso con sabor a lágrimas.

Ambas se sonrojaron al extremo. Antes de que Alphys cayera, Undyne la cargó. Y correspondió al beso con algo de timidez.

-¡ALPHYS! ¡CUIDADO, NO TE CAIGAS!-. Sans había alcanzado a la pareja, jadeando. Al verlas besándose, sonrió.-¡GRACIAS POR CARGARLA, UNDYNE!-. Las dos se separaron para ver al esqueleto.

-N-no es nada...

-Sans-. Alphys intentó ocultar su voz media rota, lo que le pareció lindo a Undyne. -Hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

-OHH...-. El mencionado sonaba desilusionado. -AL MENOS, LOGRÉ SALVAR A MIS AMIGAS EN ESTA LÍNEA TEMPORAL, ¡MWEH HEH HEH! -. Tras decir esto, el esqueleto desapareció.

¿Línea temporal?

Ni Undyne ni Alphys entendían que era eso. Así que pensaron que eran inventos del amante del color azul.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y, sonrientes, volvieron a besarse con dulzura. Nadie las interrumpió.


	8. 7

Napstabot, al ver a Undyne y Alphys besándose, gruñó.

Él era una estrella, se suponía que debía tener todo lo que quería. No podía aceptar que la guerrera se hubiera ganado el corazón de a científica.

Simplemente no.

Al acercarse a la pareja, las dos lo miraron con ira.

-¡HOLA, ALPHYSY Y UDNYNE! ¿QUÉ LAS TRAE POR AQUÍ?

-Un intento de suicidio, al principio-. La reptil se había acurrucado en los brazos de Undyne, gruñiendo un poco.

El robot estaba sorprendido.

¿Undyne se quitaría la vida por un rechazo, al igual que Alphys?

"Que patéticas" pensó.

-¿Nos p-podrías dejar en paz?-. La chica pez comenzó a caminar en dirección a Coldsea, pero Napstabot la detuvo.

-NO. UNDYNE, ¡ELLA ES MUY IDIOTA PARA TI! ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?

-E-el único idiota aquí eres tú-. Esas palabras sorprendieron a los tres monstruos.

-OH... YA ENTIENDO. REALMENTE QUIERES A ALPHYS... -. Luego de esto, el robot se fue gorri - bajo.

Ellas se quedaron en completo silencio, observándose una a otra.

-Supongo que luego de ese beso somos novias, ¿Verdad?-. La guerrera cambió de tema. La chica pez se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de aleta a aleta y un gran sonrojo.-Pues si somos novias... ¿puedo hacer esto?-. Alphys le robó otro beso a Undyne, quien correspondió con algo de timidez.

-P-puedes hacer eso cuando quieras... Alphas.

Ahora era "Alphas" quien estaba sonrojada.

-¿D-de dónde vino ese apodo?

-Un fanfic.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una vez que lo sabes, no hay vuelta atrás.


	9. 8

Y, como si de un boomerang se tratara, la mala suerte volvió a Undyne.

Bueno, era uno de los peligros de su trabajo.

Y de experimentar con ácido.

El tubo de ensayo cayó sobre su cara de la nada, sin que ella hubiera chocado con el lugar donde se encontraba este.

Se partió, volcando todo su contenido. Y quemando uno de los ojos y parte del cabello de la chica pez.

Gritó, cubriendo sus heridas con una mano, que también fue quemada por el ácido.

Undyne comenzó a llorar con su único ojo, mientras se mojaba las heridas.

De alguna manera, Alphys se enteró. Y, cuando pudo, visitó a su novia.

El amable vendedor de hamburguesas sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y la bien vendada Undyne era la prueba de ello.

-Donde cayó el ácido, y está vendado, no hay mucha piel. No la dejes rascarse, vendré mañana a cambiarle las vendas- le dijo el felino a la guerrera antes de irse.

La chica pez lloró al ver a su novia, quien la abrazó con cariño.

-Tranquila, Undyne...

Alphys no sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a Undyne.

Así que sólo le acaricio el cabello, sin deshacer el abrazo.

Estuvo un mes entero cuidando a la chica pez, quien estaba mucho mejor.

Su fina piel ya había vuelto a crecer, pero no sus escamas.

Y Undyne estaba muy avergonzada de eso.

Aquel día no le abrió a su novia.

Sólo se sentó frente a la puerta, intentando adaptarse a un sólo ojo.

-¡Undyne, abre! ¡Por favor, Undyne, necesito verte! ¿Por qué no me abres? ¿Acaso... te enojaste conmigo? ¿Es q-que soy una ambiciosa y estúpida bola de grasa? ¿Dije algo que no debía? Por favor, Undyne, abre...-. La reptil había comenzado a llorar. Sentía que la más alta la odiaba, pero no sabía por qué.

Undyne ya no la escuchaba. Sus "oídos" estaban sordos por alguna razón.

No escuchó cuando Alphys derribó la puerta, ni sintió nada de dolor al desmayarse en sus brazos.


	10. 9

-¡Undyne!

La mencionada no respondió. Apenas respiraba.

-Undyne, por favor, te necesito... No t-te mueras, por favor-. La reptil estaba llorando aún más que antes.

Se le ocurrió que, como era un pez, necesitaría agua.

Pero nada ocurrió cuando le mojó la cabeza.

Undyne sentía que le estaban clavando lanzas en la cabeza, miles de ellas.

De pronto, el dolor desapareció gracias a algo húmedo...

"Agua, alguien me está tirando agua."

No podía abrir los ojos, no podía hacer nada.

Era como si su cuerpo se rehusara a obedecer.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

Nada había ocurrido desde el accidente del ácido.

Absolutamente nada la mató.

Quizás más escamas de Alphys eran muy ásperas.

Nadie pudo entender por qué murió.

La guerrera se sintió culpable. Y se aferró al polvo de su novia.

Al salir a la superficie con ayuda de Chara, el séptimo humano, no soltó aquella urna azul.

Y ella, junto a algunos monstruos más, se quedó viviendo en el subsuelo.


	11. Epílogo

Alphys se había puesto su chaqueta de cuero junto a una camisa y unos jeans azules.

Iba a tener una cita.

Se había rehusado a que Undyne muriera. No podía aceptarlo.

No había razón para que su novia muriera. No había explicación.

El polvo era falso. La urna azulada estaba vacía.

Undyne seguía viva, y estaba frente a Alphys, con un hermoso vestido negro a lunares.

Muffet's era un gran lugar para comer.

Aunque todos miraban raro a la reptil, como si le hablara a la nada.

¡Mentira!

Undyne estaba hablándole sobre un anime que había encontrado.

No tenía ninguna herida, ella encontró la forma de curar lo que le había hecho el ácido.

Pero vivía con su novia desde la caída del sexto humano. Toriel la había despedido, y el antiguo vendedor de hamburguesas había tomado su lugar.

Era lindo imaginar todo eso encerrada entre paredes blancas. Imaginaba que ella aún seguía viva, dándole muchos abrazos y besos.

Agradecía siempre a la enfermera que hubieran dejado que Undyne estuviera a su lado.


End file.
